Unalienable Rights
by shadowgeist711
Summary: On his way to Stan's house for dinner, Bullock is in a car accident. Roger spots him and saves his life. But what will happen when Bullock comes to and sees the alien he's been hunting for for years? Please R
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dad, or any of the characters for that matter.**

Stan sat at his desk as Deputy Director Bullock walked by. 

"Smith, I see your area is nice and tidy. I'd expect nothing less from you." Bullock's voice was stern.

"And you'd receive it, sir. How would you like to join my wife and I for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. I haven't been out of the house much lately."

"Well, you're welcome any time, sir." Stan was hoping to receive a promotion at the CIA soon. This might push Bullock over the edge.

That night, Stan was in a frenzy. "Francine, clean the kitchen. Hayley, set the table. Roger, stay upstairs and watch for Bullock. Steve, help your sister. If this house isn't spotless, I'll surely lose my chances of ever getting a promotion. So do it right!"

Roger sauntered upstairs to his attic. Stan was such a heartless jerk. Why had he saved his life in the first place? The one thing Roger did know was that he'd never save anyone's life again. It only brought him misery. 

Steve wanted his dad to get the promotion. That way his dad wouldn't be home as much to try to make him better. Steve just wanted some peace and quiet, maybe to do some homework, or hang out with his friends. It's not that he hated his dad, he just didn't like how Stan treated him.

Hayley hoped everything would go wrong, but she said nothing. She didn't want her dad to get the promotion. She knew he would just become more power hungry and in-your-face to her. To her, Stan was just another filthy conservative fascist who wanted nothing but power and war. If he got more power, he'd be more of a jerk then ever.

Francine loved Stan, no matter what. He made mistakes and he was a little controlling at times, but she still loved him. She did whatever she could to make him happy. Helping prepare this dinner for Deputy Director Bullock was very important to Stan, so she did. She wanted so dearly for him to get his promotion. It would make him happy. When Stan was happy, Francine was happy.

Stan carefully eyed his family, with the exclusion of Roger, as they did their assigned jobs. So far, everything was going according to plan. He hoped to high Heaven that nothing would go wrong. If it did, his chances at a promotion would be gone forever. 


	2. The Accident

Avery Bullock was nearing Smith's house. He had always respected Smith, kind of like the son he never got to have because his wife was being held hostage in Fallujah. _Tomorrow_, he thought, _I'm going to give Smith that big promotion. He deserves it._ He turned the corner, but was going too fast and smashed into a telephone pole.

Roger was just about to yell, "Bullock's here!", when he saw him crash violently into a telephone pole. He would've yelled for Stan to go help, but he wouldn't have gotten there in time. _Wait, _he thought to himself,_ why am I going to save him? It didn't work out so well with Stan._ But he climbed ran down the stairs and out the front door, without Stan or anyone noticing him.

Stan hadn't noticed the crash outside. He was too busy making sure everything was perfect.

Francine hadn't noticed the crash. She was too busy making sure that Stan was happy.

Steve hadn't noticed the crash. He was listening to music.

Hayley hadn't noticed the crash. She was trying to sabotage whatever she could.

Klaus hadn't noticed the crash. He was practicing playing dead.

Only Roger had noticed the crash. He ran as fast as he could to the car. It was on fire now, and he could tell it would soon explode, killing the unconscious Bullock. Roger had to act fast. He grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. Bullock was fastened in by his seatbelt. Roger reached over and took off the seatbelt. He grabbed Bullock and dragged him across the street. The car then exploded.

Bullock began to stir in Roger's arms. "Oh, oh, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"Wh-what? Where am I?" Bullock looked up. "The alien!"


	3. Bullock

Stan heard the car explode. They all did. They rushed outside.

"Bullock's car! He's dead! No! Now I'll never get that promotion," Stan proclaimed, falling to his knees. "And my boss is gone. I'm not that heartless."

"I'm right here, Smith," Bullock yelled. He had Roger pinned to the ground and had a knife in his hand. "Now help me get rid of this space pest. It's been nothing but a burden for the CIA for years now. Now I've finally got the sneaky bastard."

"I saved your life, bub." Roger didn't want to die. "Are you just going to kill me? You'd be dead right now if it weren't for me."

"It talks?" Bullock was shocked. "Stan hurry and help me. We need to kill it."

"But sir, he did save your life. Don't you have any feelings?" Stan didn't want Roger to die. He had saved his life, too.

"He? You say it as if you know this creature. It's just a pest that needs to die now. Now help me."

"Stan help!" Roger screamed. 

Bullock stopped. "What? How does this thing know your name, Smith?"

"Well sir, his name's Roger. I owe him my life, and you do too, sir. Remember back at area 51 when he escaped?" He paused, and Bullock nodded, now on his feet. Stan continued, "I was in the lab that was blown up, but I had knocked myself unconscious. Roger grabbed me and pushed me down the laundry chute. I had to let him stay with me."

"Smith, you do realize that I'll have to fire you, then kill you, then kill your family, right?"

"Sir, please. I was returning a favor. A favor of life. Don't you have a heart? Why can't you spare him? He hasn't done anything to you, except save your life."

Bullock thought about this for a few seconds. He did, in fact, owe the creature his life. What if it hadn't saved him? He'd surely be dead. But on the other hand, he'd been hunting for it for years. What to do?

"Deputy Director Bullock, won't you please come in for dinner?" Francine had prepared a delicious meal; she didn't want it to go to waste. 

"Of course, Francine. And while I'm eating, I'll ponder on what to do about your husband."

They all went inside. Francine had prepared a gorgeous ham, glazed to perfection. 

"Francine, that looks scrumptious," Bullock said.

"Why thank you, Deputy Director Bullock."

"Please, Francine, call me Avery."

"All right, Avery. I hope you enjoy your meal." Francine served Bullock first, then Stan, then Hayley and Steve. She went upstairs to give Roger some food, but he was gone.


	4. Roger

Roger had jumped out the window and was fleeing from his home. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to get caught. So he kept going. _Where can I go? Damn it, I'm stupid,_ he thought. Up ahead he saw the power plant. But how could he live there? He would have to make due for a while at least.

It was surrounded by a high metal fence, that, thankfully, wasn't electrical. Roger started to climb over, but couldn't make it. He had very little upper body strength.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He asked himself aloud, frustrated. Once more he tried,and still couldn't make it.

"Roger! Where are you? Roger!" It was Francine. Roger had to escape.

His heart racing, he looked for a door. There was one, but it was locked. _I have to find somewhere else, _he though. _But where?_ It didn't matter where. He had to leave. There was bound to be another place where he could hide. So he ran.

Luckily for him, it was night time and he couldn't be spotted as easily and didn't have to worry about blowing his cover like usual. Still, he only ran where he would be covered, like under trees and in bushes. Every so often, someone would pass by him, but not before he hid. The temperature was decreasing, slowly, but noticeably.

He was growing increasingly tired. Soon, he would have to stop and rest. But he was barely out of Langley Falls. He still ran, arguing with himself whether or not to stop yet. Then he saw it. A farm house was up ahead, but Roger could tell no one lived there. Next to the quaint abode was a barn. Roger decided that if he couldn't get into the house, he'd stay in the barn.

As he drew nearer, he saw that someone actually did live there. He didn't want to chance being seen, so he rushed into the barn. There were no animals in it, so Roger was alone. All the running caught up to him and he fell asleep.


	5. Looking For Roger

"Roger!" Francine screamed. "Stan, get up here!"

"What? What? I'm here?" Stan had rushed up the stairs. "Are you alright, Francine? What's wrong?"

"Roger's gone!"

"Oh no. That's horrible." Stan said, sarcastically. Francine slapped him across the face.

"How dare you. You're just like Bullock. He saved your life. Do you remember that? Do you, Stan? And now you don't care when he's missing." Francine was so upset that she was whispering by the end.

"Francine, come on. Come on, Francine. I mean come on."

"You got anything else to say?"

"Uh, let's go look for him?" Stan said, unsurely.

"That's right. Now let's move. Grab some booze in case we need to trap him."

Stan did so. Then he said, "Well, we have to tell Bullock that we're leaving. Otherwise he'd sent the entire CIA after us. He's not even sure whether or not he wants to kill us."

"Fine," Francine said. "Do it, then we're leaving."

Stan rushed down the stairs almost as quickly as he had up them. Bullock, Hayley, and Steve were sitting at the table, eating the ham. Stan suddenly became very nervous. Bullock had a look about him that scared Stan. _What did he decide?_

"Ah, Smith. There you are. I have de–"

"Deputy Director Bullock, Francine and I will be stepping out for a bit. What should we leave as collateral so that you know we will return?"

"There's no nee–"

"My wedding ring? Okay here you go." He dropped his ring on the table in front of Bullock and ran to meet Francine who was waiting outside.

"Your ring?! Stan Smith! How could you?"

"Calm down. I'll get it back. Would you rather be shot?"

"Frankly, I'm not too sure if I would mind that."

"Francine, it'll be fine. I'll get the ring back."

"You are so ignorant, Stan. Can't you see that it's not the ring I'm really worried about?"

"Baby, I've never been good at taking hints. You know that. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just really worried about Roger. He's become like a son to me. An alcoholic, fat, lazy, alien son."

"I know, baby. He's become like family to me too. Now let's go find him."

They got into their car and drove wherever they could think. The first place they went was the power plant because Francine swore that she'd seen something.

They got out of the car and Francine immediately began yelling, "Roger! Where are you? Roger! Are you there?" She yelled over and over again, but got no response.

This trend continued at several more places; the park, downtown, the movie theater, the dump, everywhere in Langley Falls. Each time, Francine's heart sunk a little more. By the end of the night, Francine was so downhearted, that she didn't want to look anymore.

They got home at quarter past eleven. Once inside, Bullock stood up. Hayley and Steve had been entertaining him while their parents were gone.

He handed Stan his ring then said, "Smith, you never let me finish what I was about to say. I was going to say that I've decided not to kill you and your family. Or the alien. In fact, I'd like to thank him. Where is it? I mean, he?"

"That's just the thing," Stan said. "That whole time we were gone, we were looking for him. He's nowhere to be found. Even with my superior CIA tracking skills, I couldn't find him."

"Well since I owe him my life now, we will go find him. Starting at daybreak tomorrow. This time, I won't miss that alien!"

Hayley couldn't help but laugh at the irony in this situation. Before, Bullock was looking for Roger to kill him when he was mainly at her house. And now when Bullock wanted to thank Roger, he was out in public.

"Hayley, why are you laughing?" Stan asked.

"Oh, no reason." She replied.


End file.
